


Creeping 'Round the Walls

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [12]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Spider-Woman loves to pay visits to the glory hole, where she can unwind from being a hero and get dirty. When charged to show Spider-Gwen and Silk the ropes of being a heroine in this world, she decides she needs to pencil in a trip to help show them her favorite secret. Anonymous commission.





	Creeping 'Round the Walls

Spider-Woman found herself a peculiar sort of mentor to a lot of the female Spiders crawling around the multiverse lately, and she took well to that role, but that mentor position didn't always have to be a responsible one. particularly, the idea of sharing her love of glory holes with the Gwen Stacey edition of herself and with Silk was a special, alluring situation that she felt was the surefire way to express something wild and fun.

Silk and Spider-Gwen had never been to a glory hole before, and watching Spider-Woman kneel down in front of it and call, "I'm here now, boys," was quite the sight. They found themselves in the back room of a dirty night club, marker scrawlings of degrading remarks, phone numbers, and even just boasts about long cocksucking sessions strewn across the walls. One of the walls was lined with holes, allowing multiple women to partake at once, or for multiple guys to be served by one woman at once, but right now it was just Spider-Woman on her knees. It was a lot to take in, a strange place that didn't seem like somewhere for superheroines to converge at all, somewhere dark and vulgar, and yet they were there, watching a cock slip through a hole in the wall, and watching it just as quickly disappear inside of Spider-Woman's mouth.

Greedily slurping it down, Spider-Woman proved herself a good role model for some inexperienced superheroines by showing them the proper way to suck dick at a glory hole: as raw and as sloppy as possible. Shoving down until it was in her throat, Spider-Woman gagged and choked in shameless, heated delight as she serviced the big cock, unruly desires showing off a very senseless approach to letting everything go, courting senseless, heated madness as she forced her way down, head rocking back and forth in needy, wild motions unrestrained and unrepentant. She didn't hold anything back, relishing in the fun and the heat of losing all control, her eyes drifting over to Spider-Gwen and to Silk, wanting to make sure they were watching.

And they were. 'I know how to suck a dick," Gwen said, a bit flat and frustrated as she watched this play out, but at the same time she couldn't deny this was a fascinating mess before her, biting her lip and looking over toward Silk, who seemed just as intrigued. It was an impressive show of a lot of feelings, and Spider-Gwen just decided to embrace it as she watched it all go.

Spider-Woman was happy to lead the way, giving a nice, drooly slobbering all over the dick and showing the junior heroines the pace she wanted them to take. The pleasure was there, direct, wanton, and proving as weird and wild as could be, everything falling into perfect focus now. Every sloppy noise she made was a show of complete surrender, messy and unrepentant. She drew back only to moan, "Make sure they know you're a sloppy deepthroat whore. They don't need to know we're supposed to be good girls." Back down she went.

The sight of Spider-Woman deepthroating a guy through a hole in the wall had an effect on the other two and she knew it, her eyes falling onto them more now as she worked harder at his pleasure, driven and unrepentant, moving on quicker and hotter until she finally brought him to a nice, messy conclusion, drawing back and letting him shoot his cum all over her mask while she moaned and lapped at the gushing tip, leaving a bit in her mouth to swallow down as she turned to the others. "Ready to slut it up with me?" she asked.

"I could go for an excuse to be bad," Silk mused, starting to strip off her costume and fondle herself as she watched Spider-Woman so devotedly at work. "How about you?"

"I'm so fucking game," Spider-Gwen said, stripping off her clothes too. "Let's get slutty."

Silk and Spider-Gwen dropped down to their knees in front of the holes on either side of Spider-Woman, and all it took was a call for cock to get some guys pushing forward to satisfy them too. Everything felt so frustratingly, bafflingly simple as they pushed forward and allowed the pleasure to carry them, quick and sudden sensations coming over them as, faced with strangers' cocks pushed through on demand for them to suck, both girls found themselves unable to do anything but give in completely to their most base desires.

Ready to lose all focus and sense, Silk started to slobber on the head of the cock in front of her, not diving right down to deepthroat it, but instead seeking an opportunity to appreciate this and sloppily worship the cock for a moment, whining, "Your dick tastes so good," as she gave it a loving series of licks and kisses all over, holding onto the base of the shaft and using it to hold it steady while her head moved in all manner of directions and in wild ways all meant to drive her underlying desire for more home. "Mm, I want more of it." Her lips didn't stay shallow for long as she forced her way down the hefty cock and began to fill her mouth.

Spider-Gwen went in a different direction, one more akin to what Spider-Woman was doing in that she just crammed the cock down her throat with one go and stubbornly began to choke and sputter on it as it punished her gullet, her hands bracing against the wall for balance, keeping them far away from the cock she adored with all the sloppy reverence she could muster, showing off a ready and wild approach that knew no shame. Drooling onto herself was just a natural expression of her lust here, and Gwen was just rolling with it, nothing more. The pleasure was there, and she just needed to seize it.

"You're both doing great, you dirty little cocksuckers," Spider-Woman moaned, pulling back from the dick she had taken to slobbering down as she marveled at the ease and eagerness of the girls working their dicks over. She was delighted to see such readiness, to know they were giving in so happily to this opportunity. The pleasure was there, sudden, and wild, bringing about plenty of intense sensations and desires that proved just perfect. She slurped the dick in front of her back down, her hands reaching over to the backs of the other girls' heads and encouraging them down.

The three wall crawlers all greedily choked and gagged on the big dicks in front of them, heads moving in messy motions not even trying to find a smooth or synchronous push, just letting go and allowing the aggressive heat to make for all the pleasure before them. They chased the pleasures they wanted without any worry or care, just shoving forward and embracing the chance to lose all sense and control, reason tossed aside as their heads spun in wild, depraved delight.

Silk drew back from the dick she was sucking to revel a bit more, smacking the slick shaft across her face for a moment and laying into herself. "Does my throat feel nice all over your cock?" she moaned. 'I have it so wet right now. Can you feel all the drops of spit shaking off your dick while I slap myself with it?" She didn't wait around for an answer before slurping it right back into her mouth again, hammering forward and giving up everything to this delight, wanting so badly to give in and cut loose. She could see the appeal of this place, not only for the chance for wild anonymous sex, but the way to get an escape even from their secret identities, to stop being heroes and get dirty for a little while.

Spider-Gwen shifted her posture around so that all the thick strands of drool running down her chin splattered onto her breasts, getting them slick as she fondled herself, groping her breasts in needy shows of excitement soon to become even better, as she pursued the desperate downward spiral wanting nothing more than to give some lucky anonymous guy a titfuck next. Her suit lay bunched up and half-off, down to her waist as she continued to tend to the excitement of something that felt almost too good to deal with, pushing deeper into her lusts with each motion of her head. Gwen felt desperate and unstoppable now as she so carelessly indulged in her hungers, into appetites feeling too good and too wild to even fully grasp.

Then there was Spider-Woman, the pro cocksucker delighted in seeing how they were performing, and knowing she didn't need to coach the on much more, focusing instead on her own desperate worship of a cock, finding a good groove in playing into this and keeping them moving along with her. This all turned out so much better than Spider-Woman had expected, and she was delighted now to push on and spend this quality time with the girls, keeping them sinking deeper into the pleasure and joy of working together for a common goal, finding more and more pleasure with each pass. The one thing Spider-Woman needed was friends who could go with her to the glory hole, and right now, Spider-Gwen and Silk seemed to be perfect candidates.

Together, the trio kept working, slobbering, tending to these men with hard and reckless pushes forward. There was no hesitating or waiting here, no moment of restraint or control to hold them back; everyone worked their damnedest at utter surrender, and the pleasure was there to whisk them away. The dicks required complete focus and utter surrender, and the girls were happy to give up to it all, to happily throw themselves into this chaos and let it all go.

Hot, gooey throatpies awaited all of them, as they moaned, slobbered, heaved under this bliss, under the rush of something senseless and wild that felt like too much for them to handle. The girls drew back dizzily heated and overwhelmed, looking happily at one another and swallowing down any cum left in their mouths.

"How about we go for titfucks next?" Spider-Woman asked, and she was met with eager moans and nods from the girls, who she knew in that moment really were the best glory hole companions she could have asked for.

The girls moved upward together in eager, steady unison, their costumes down or tugged aside as needed so they could get their chests up to the hole and wrapped around the next cocks pushing through the wall. Up and down they all began to work, hands on their tits as they pressed them snug together, forming plush, warm embraces around the dicks they began to work over, tending up and down to the cocks with single-minded bliss and a focus on giving up everything to this moment, to the bliss and desire of a situation they all needed to push on toward, their pussies still neglected and waiting not so patiently for some touch and some affection, but holding back and keeping the pleasure hot was almost worth that wait, as Spider-Gwen and Silk explored things, and their mentor fell into all hero old, lustful habits.

"You girls are naturals at this," Spider-Woman remarked, as she gripped her breasts tight and kept pursuing the steady, enduring push. "Couple of dirty sluts way too into getting anonymous guys off, but that's my idea of a Saturday night."

"You're way too happy to see us turn dirty as you," Spider-Gwen noted with a playful roll of her eyes. "Don't call us sluts when you brought us here in the first place, we all know who's really dirty here."

Silk recklessly moaned, "All of us," as she pushed on faster. "Come on, don't pretend this isn't great. These guys are so big, I'm having so much fun just letting loose for once." Leaning her head down, she licked at the head poking up from her breasts, a cock so big that she was able to reach it and give it even more love while titfucking it.

That much, everyone could agree on, as the sloppy moans and sweet, enticing remarks kept filling the air, as the girls worked double time at working their tits up and down these cocks, neither Spider-Gwen nor Silk following Spider-Woman's lead, but that made it all the more exciting, as Spider-Woman realized that they were capable and ready without her, that she was in good company here and simply needed to keep pushing. Pushing harder, faster, deeper into the frenzy and the wild heat of letting go.

Gwen was smart enough to get a head start on the pleasure to come, working her nipples over with her dexterous fingers while she pushed further on, wanting to make sure she held steady and did everything she could to satisfy herself in all the ways she felt necessary, learning her way around this clumsy situation and getting her pussy even slicker and needier as she pleasured herself. The cock between her tits just kept throbbing and tempting her; urging her to finally moan, "I just want to slam my pussy down on this big dick and fuck myself silly!"

"I know, I do too, but stay with it," Spider-Woman said, remaining clam and steady. "I've been there before, but it's so much more fun if we wait, just be patient." She knew from experience how much fun waiting and drawing it out was, and she needed to share that with the girls, too. "You worship cock for long enough, and that first time a dick sinks into you is absolutely magical." The certainty with which Spider-Woman spoke helped alleviate Spider-Gwen's frustrations, even as she kept rubbing her nipples and getting way too into the inevitable frustration of wanting more; they were at a frustrated standstill, craving pleasure but unsure how to take it, shivering and heaving under powerful feelings as the two younger heroines continued deferring to her judgment.

Their firm pushes into pleasure weren't quite taking care of their own issues, but the men on the other side of the wall certainly appreciated the efforts, groaning, shoving forward, calling out less than kind words for the girls servicing them as they came all over their faces and their chests, leaving them with messy facials to enjoy, moaning and pulling back.

"Can we get fucked now?" Spider-Gwen asked, almost wanting to stomp and storm about in frustration, wanting to get to the fun stuff already.

Spider-Woman smiled and watched as the cocks drew back, and three more pushed forward. "Now we can, follow my lead," she said. With her costume out of the way, she was free to turn around and back up against the wall, grabbing the cock and lining it up so that she could sink down onto it. "We have to do a bit of work ourselves here, the guys can't help us." Silk and Spider-Gwen followed suit, and soon enough the dingy, defaced room was full of moans as three needy, horny women impaled themselves on big, anonymous cocks, and all sense was gone as they began to slam down against the cocks and embrace their wildest needs.

Silk's ass smacked loudest against the wall as she pushed down as hard as she could, greedy and fast and unable to keep herself under control as she pushed on with reckless and panicked motions, wanting nothing more than to find satisfaction in the embrace of this weird and messy situation. No time to think, no time to control herself; it was just time to get fucked. 'My pussy feels so full!" she gasped, grabbing at her tits, groping herself in needy shows of ecstasy as she moved hard to push against it. She had no idea who this man was, but feeling him so intimately deep inside of her made for the most incredible contradiction, and with it in mind, she felt like she could do anything.

"I love big cocks so much," Spider-Gwen whined, shoving greedily back, fucking herself raw on the cock behind her as one hand remained fondling her tits and the other reached lower, going for her clit and rubbing at it with a deft speed meant to push her to an impatient, early release, and she didn't care about savouring or slowing this down. Gwen just needed to get off now and nothing was going to stop her from embracing this pleasure, shoving back and meeting the cock with each, unapologetic motions. "Hey, how we gonna let these guys cum?"

"Inside," Spider-Woman moaned. "Always inside. At the glory hole, we take our creampies like good anonymous sluts." Her hands and feet braced against the wall, and she clung to it, shoving back from a far more wild and frenzied position, one that the other girls quickly moved to do too as they marveled at the experience and readiness that she showed. The eager, heaving thrusts was something spectacular, something as unapologetically hot and senseless as could be, and the idea of hesitating at all felt like a joke; this was about pleasure now. About giving in. "Just like that girls, yes! Take it hard, fuck your tight pussies down on these big dicks until they drain inside you."

"What about the risk of pregnancy?" Silk asked. It didn't feel as strong an argument against it as she may have meant, the shuddering pleasure doing so much to unravel her and so much to leave her just craving this pleasure, craving dick, craving ecstasy.

"If we get knocked up, we get knocked up," Spider-Woman said, and something about the plain, frank sensibility behind it proved a special kind of madness now, driving the trio to wild, powerful orgasms as the howled and thrashed, giving up everything to this pleasure and allowing sensation to drive them all wild. They came, heaving and hollering, bucking on without a care and getting the hard fucking they all needed, until the cocks were firing off hot, gooey shots of molten seed right into their snug holes and they were happily unraveling, taking their creampies and feeling it all flood in deep.

There was a shuddering, ragged silence in the aftermath, as they pulled off the walls and the dicks pulled out. They looked at one another, pussies dripping, wondering what was going to come of this and how far they would go. Any chance of talking that out died a swift death though, as more cocks pushed through, more impatient men wanted theirs, and in their lustful craze, the girls dove right back on to the dicks again and resumed this night-long frenzy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
